Grooming tables typically consist of an elevated surface with an adjustable arm. A removable grooming noose is secured onto the adjustable arm and wraps around the neck of a dog. The elevated table is for a groomer's benefit as the increased height of the table lessens the physical strain on the groomer. The grooming arm and grooming noose also aids the groomer as the noose holds the dog steady on the table. The grooming noose however is able to only guide the desired position of the pet on the table. Dogs may easily injure themselves by slipping past the edges of the table and choke. Groomers, therefore, must hold the dog in place while grooming the dog.
The present invention serves to provide a safe and comfortable grooming environment for both the dog and the groomer. Dogs feel safe as they can both physically see and feel the boundaries of the grooming table. As a result, dogs feel much calmer and remain still. Groomers need not hold onto the dog while grooming, and the groomer may focus on the job at hand. The present invention is also a universal grooming table accessory and accommodates dogs of varying heights. The modular construction of the present invention allows groomers to easily interchange the present invention in order to accommodate various dogs.